Para ti
by OnlyNueve
Summary: ¡Hay una emergencia! Este 14 de febrero Honoka se ha vuelto inesperadamente popular. ¿Maki se las arreglará para dejarle en claro sus sentimientos?


**Sí... No tenía planeado sacar algo el 14 de febrero, pero nadie dijo nada del 15, Fuck the system! xD. En fin, esto lo hice como pedido de mi hermana mayor, TenshiEverdeen (que tiene historias geniales en fanfiction y wattpad, ¡síganla!). **

* * *

Love Live: School Idol Project! Fanfic.

**"Para ti"**

* * *

— No has pensado, no lo sé, ¿invitarla a salir, como una chica normal? — dijo Nico mientras comía el sexto _pocky_.

— ¡Cállate! Si fuera así de simple, ya lo hubiera hecho.

— Es ASÍ de simple— suspiró la pelinegra —. ¿Cómo crees que Nozomi se le confesó a Eli?

— Yo no haría algo así de vergonzoso— Maki se sonrojó, desviando la mirada, recordando cómo su superior de cabello morado se había echado encima de Eli, besándola, enfrente de toda la escuela, una vez le había dicho que correspondía sus sentimientos —. Además, es posible que, aunque se lo diga directamente, no me entienda— enrolló uno de sus mechones de cabello en su dedo índice —, eso lo haría aun más humillante que el hecho de decírselo a la cara.

— A esa tonta también le gustas, no sé por qué se hacen tanto lío— la chica de baja estatura se levantó y se estiró.

— Eso no lo sabes— Nico se volvió a la pelirroja, mostrando su mejor cara de cansancio —. No hay forma.

La mayor suspiró y se acercó a Maki, mientras esculcaba en sus cosas. Finalmente sacó un espejo y lo puso justo frente a su _kouhai_.

— ¿Ves tu reflejo?

— Sí.

— Bueno, eres casi tan hermosa como la gran Nico-_chan_— una sonrisa de orgullo se mostró en los labios de su superior —. Con eso quiero decir que eres muy bonita, eres talentosa, eres una buena persona, esa idiota estaría en un gran error si te rechaza.

— ¿Crees que es posible que me rechace? — una gran sombra azul se mostró en el rostro de Maki.

— En serio que tu densidad sólo se compara con la de Elichika— Nico negó con la cabeza —. ¿Cómo te lo explico? — elevó la vista. Después sonrió y tomó ambas mejillas de su _kouhai_ —. Eres hermosa como eres, Maki, con todos tus talentos lograrás lo que quieras, te lo juro por Dieguito Maradona.

— ¿Quién es ese?

— No sé, lo vi en un _meme_.

— ¿Me estás aconsejando con bromas? — la mirada de Maki dejaba ver su obvia aversión a la idea.

— No, intento alejar toda la tensión que tienes encima— la pelinegra miró su celular, tenía varias llamadas perdidas de su madre —. Mañana es 14 de febrero, no lo pienses mucho, sólo hazlo, o dáselos y huye gaymente— sugirió Nico, mientras apuntaba a la caja de chocolates que yacían sobre la cama de su amiga.

Después de quedarse sola en su habitación, Maki se recostó y miró el techo de su cama.

Su plan era simple. Le daría los chocolates en secreto a Honoka, ya que seguramente no recibiría obsequios de nadie más, así que cuando la chica dijera que alguien le había regalado algo, todas apuntarían a que había sido Maki, porque, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, estaba consciente de que todas sabían que sí o sí, ella le daría algo a su líder no proclamada. Cuando eso sucediera, ella lo aceptaría, sin tener que ser directa. Los chocolates prácticamente eran una confesión, así que no tenía por qué ponerse en vergüenza. Sí, funcionaría.

* * *

— ¡Auxilio! — no había sido Hanayo, era una voz de angustia que todas conocían, aunque la causante de ese tono en la voz de la chica, generalmente era Umi.

Honoka llegó corriendo con una gran bolsa negra, visiblemente exhausta.

— Oh no, Honoka_cchi, _¿qué has hecho? — preguntó Nozomi, mientras ponía una mano en su boca, haciendo una señal de sorpresa.

— ¿Qué? ¡Más bien qué le ha pasado al mundo! No paran de darme cosas— se quejó —. No me molesta que me den bocadillos gratis, pero… invaden un poco mi espacio personal.

— No recuerdo que eso te incomodara alguna vez— dijo Maki, claramente molesta. Definitivamente no se esperaba que eso estuviera ocurriendo: Honoka era popular.

La castaña se sonrojó al mirar a la chica de ojos violetas. No deseaba que la viera con un saco de chocolates, cartas y galletas, sería como si estuviera alardeando de su suerte en ese día, y no quería que Maki pensara, de alguna forma loca, que tenía a alguien que le interesara.

— Desde que salvamos la escuela, Honoka-_chan _se ha vuelto alguien muy popular, pero ahora con nuestra última presentación cerca, muchas chicas quieren mostrarnos su apoyo— Kotori juntó las manos, encantada de que más personas vieran lo genial que era su amiga de la infancia.

— ¿Qué planeas hacer? — preguntó Umi, mirando el lastre. Sabía que su amiga era demasiado buena como para regalar todo ello, así como lo suficientemente glotona como para acabarse de una sentada el contenido de la bolsa. A la primera queja de gordura que saliera de sus labios, no perdería oportunidad de recalcarle que debía moderarse. Tres horas de cardio diario por dos meses estarían bien para que aprendiera la lección.

— Yo…— Maki se dio la media vuelta, sin desear escuchar lo que tenía que decir su _senpai_, Nico, Rin y Hanayo la siguieron, preocupadas.

— No te hagas ideas extrañas— pidió la pelinegra.

— Sí, sabes que el corazón de Honoka es tuyo— sumó Hanayo. No sabía del plan de Maki, pero podía comprender que, posiblemente, los celos hicieran a la pianista actuar por impulso, como pasaba la gran mayoría de las veces. En muchas ocasiones había tenido que traducir para Honoka sus afilados comentarios, del _tsundere _al japonés, para que la líder del grupo no se diera una idea equivocada.

— No es eso— Maki se detuvo, aun sin mirarlas —. Es que— se volvió a sus amigas —… ahora voy a tener que dárselos personalmente, si no se perderán entre todos esos regalos— mostró la bonita bolsa rosa con café que contenía el regalo. Sus manos estaban temblando, al igual que sus labios, dejando ver lo nerviosa y tensa que estaba con la idea.

Hanayo, Rin y Nico sonrieron, pensaron por un momento que Maki iba a enojarse con la castaña, no hubiera sido una sorpresa, pero se notaba que esta vez la chica de ojos violetas quería dar un paso al frente.

La animaron, intentando convencerla de que dar chocolates no era la gran cosa, y que Honoka seguramente la correspondería. Sin embargo, la seguridad de la chica iba menguando conforme el día avanzaba.

— ¡Honoka-_senpai_! Quiero darte este regalo para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por la escuela, y por el club de _kendo_, en serio que eres asombrosa— decía una, mientras extendía un pequeño regalo hacia la mayor. Quien, con una gran sonrisa, lo recibió.

— ¡Hey! Esto es de parte del club de sonido, ¡realmente eres lo máximo! — una chica alta y bonita había hablado con mucha seguridad, y no sólo eso, se había quedado un momento conversando con la castaña. Maki definitivamente no se sentía con la capacidad de hacer eso. Claro que podía elogiarla, pero su personalidad tímida no le permitía ser tan sincera, quería hacerlo, pero las palabras no salían de su boca, sólo se quedaban en su mente. ¿Cómo hacían esas chicas para ser tan honestas? Daba miedo, mucho miedo. Una tras otra, sólo pudo mirar desde la distancia cómo su líder recibía todo tipo de halagos, cumplidos, regalos, chocolates… muchos chocolates… lo suficiente como para hartarla si recibía más.

— _Senpai_— una de muchas se acercó, en sus manos sostenía una bolsa de galletas delicadamente adornada con una cinta naranja, que venía acompañada de un sobre: Seguramente una carta —. Yo… yo te admiro mucho, eres la razón por la que hice todo lo posible por cambiarme a este instituto… ¡Me gustas! Por favor, acepta esto— extendió el presente y la misiva a la chica de ojos azules.

— Ah… gracias— Honoka la miró, pero después le dio una sonrisa a la ojivioleta, que, por más que intentó ocultar, mostraba incomodidad.

Esto le llenó la cabeza a Maki de todo tipo de dudas con respecto a su regalo. ¿Acaso ya se había cansado de tantos detalles? ¿Era una indirecta para ella? Algo así como "estoy cansada, si vas a darme algo, no lo hagas". El día al final había sido de lo más estresante en todo sentido, sólo quería irse a casa y esperar a que Honoka no fuera tan popular. No era como si deseara que nadie la tomara en cuenta, pero, diablos, ¿cómo era que casi la mitad de la escuela había sido contagiada por el Honokavirus?

No se sentía preparada para hostigar a su _senpai_ con otra confesión, esperaría, sí, no era como si estuviera buscando excusas, simplemente estaba siendo prudente.

Al finalizar el periodo de clases, Maki tomó sus cosas, y sin mirar a nadie, salió del salón, posteriormente del edificio, y cuando lo notó, ya estaba en su casa, mirando su mochila. La caja de chocolates seguía ahí.

Lamentó haber tenido a su sirvienta en vela un día antes, intentando hacer los chocolates perfectos; necesitaba su tutela porque, obviamente, ella nunca había tenido que usar la cocina, pero así de mucho le gustaba Honoka. Quería hacer algo rico para ella, y que la elogiara, quería mirar su sonrisa disfrutando algo que había preparado con sus propias manos, pero ahora el dulce le producía nauseas al pensar en la castaña, comiéndolo por compromiso, después de haberse ganado todo un año de bocadillos gratis. Hundió su cara en la almohada, gruñendo ligeramente.

No…

Su regalo no era cualquier regalo, era uno hecho con todo el amor que le tenía, y definitivamente haría que los disfrutara, incluso si sólo los veía por lo bonitos que eran los diseños que había puesto con tanto cuidado en el postre, porque sus detalles eran bonitos, y no le perdonaría a su superior no apreciarlos.

Se levantó de su cama y se cambió con rapidez, iría a la casa de la chica de ojos azules y se los entregaría.

Justo cuando estaba tomando la caja, el timbre de la puerta sonó. Esperó a que su sirvienta le dijera de quién se trataba, no esperaba a nadie; aunque era posible que Nico hubiera ido a recriminarle su cobardía.

— Señorita, una de sus amigas está en la sala de estar.

— ¿Nico-_chan_? — preguntó, anticipando que, efectivamente, era su _senpai_.

— No, la señorita Kousaka.

Ese nombre hizo que un hueco creciera en el pecho de Maki, quien, tuvo que forzarse a mantener sus rodillas fuertes, aunque las sentía extremadamente débiles. Bueno, había cosas que tenían que pasar, sí o sí, y ella debía entregar su regalo.

— Dile que pase a mi habitación— pidió, tropezándose un poco con las palabras.

— Seguro señorita, ¿quiere que traiga bocadillos?

— No, gracias, espera a que te llame…

— Como guste— con una sonrisa extraña, la mujer se retiró.

Maki entró como remolino en su habitación, y recogió la ropa que había tirado al suelo, mientras escogía.

El ruido de alguien tocando a su puerta la hizo saltar, pero rápidamente, después de mirarse en el espejo, le permitió pasar.

— Con permiso…— una titubeante Honoka apareció por el marco de la entrada, y la pianista sintió cómo sus latidos se aceleraban con fuerza, tanta, que tuvo que poner una mano en su pecho, esperando que su corazón no saliera volando.

— Hola— sonrió.

— Perdón por venir sin avisar, es que te fuiste muy rápido— dijo, mientras tartamudeaba un poco.

— Lo siento…— no se molestó en dar una excusa, tenía que ser honesta.

— Maki…

— Honoka…

Ambas se quedaron calladas cuando dijeron el nombre ajeno al mismo tiempo, después sonrieron, y la pelirroja fue la primera en tomar la palabra.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Sí— Honoka bajó la mirada y esculcó la pequeña bolsa que llevaba —. Bueno, yo… quería darte esto cuando terminaran las clases… no te encontré, así que pensé en venir a verte y— la líder infló sus mejillas, sin saber exactamente qué decir —, feliz día del amor y la amistad, Maki— le extendió un pequeño paquete circular.

— Gracias— respondió, tartamudeando.

— Son _dangos_, espero te gusten, es la primera vez que intento hacerlos sola, así que, por favor, no tengas muchas expectativas— sonrió Honoka, mientras su rostro se llenaba de color —. Pero… eso no es lo único que quería decir… o darte, yo…

— Me gustas.

— ¿Eh? — Honoka apenas tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar a las palabras de Maki, la menor se acercó a ella y, con visible vergüenza, le dio un beso en la mejilla, uno que duró varios segundos.

— Me gustas…— repitió, mientras se alejaba del rostro de la mayor. Su mirada se pegó al suelo casi inmediatamente.

El lugar donde habían estado los labios de Maki se sentía caliente, y un gran hormigueo había recorrido el cuerpo de Honoka, quien sintió cómo su rostro se teñía de grana desde sus orejas hasta sus mejillas.

— Te gusto— repitió. Después de unos momentos mirándose a los ojos, la mayor sonrió, abrazando a Maki —… ¡Tú también me gustas, me super gustas, me gustas mucho, mucho, mucho! — gritó.

— Baja la voz— rogó Maki, ruborizada, estaba a punto de desmayarse por la pena.

— ¡Es que…! Estaba muy asustada— dejó salir el aire que no sabía que contenía —. He querido decírtelo desde que lo noté, pero quería que fuera especial… ¡Es que quería hacer lo mejor por ti! — la sonrisa de Honoka hizo que Maki le devolviera la expresión.

— Yo también… de hecho te hice algo.

— ¡A ver! — la líder parecía una niña a quien iban a darle un regalo por su cumpleaños.

Maki tomó la caja de chocolates de su tocador, dejando el paquete de dangos en el mismo lugar. Extendió el presente a la mayor.

— Sé que has recibido muchos hoy, pero realmente me gustaría que los disfrutaras— desvió la mirada, jugando con un mechón de su cabello.

— ¡Te aseguro que sí! Gracias— Honoka la abrazó, sin poder contener su emoción.

La pianista devolvió el gesto, sonriendo sin reparo. Podía oler el aroma de la castaña, era una esencia a pan, pero también a dulce; adoraba esa fragancia, más de lo que le gustaría admitir, sintió una enorme felicidad que llenaba su corazón.

— Feliz 14 de febrero— susurró dejándose llevar por ese amor que envolvía todo su cuerpo, mientras disfrutaba la cercanía de Honoka.

— Feliz 14 de febrero— respondió su linda y despistada chica de ojos azules.


End file.
